From the future?
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: A teenage girl has all the answers for the team but why does she know? Claudia/Nick/Jenny and a bit of Abby/Conner rated T for later on in chapters!NOW COMPLETE!
1. First ARC Mission!

**Hiya all!!!! Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!! I Don't own any of the charater's if i did Nick and Claudia would be together by now!!!!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - First Arc Mission!**

The sun was set high in the sky as I was walking toward the glittering light in the middle of the Baron wasteland listing to the Mp3 player my father gave me and the hat my mother practically forced on my head as I was walking through the anomaly and for it close behind me the minute I stepped through it. With Paramore 's Fences thrumming through my head I considered my first real ARC mission at the age of 15! I know that it seems very unrealistic to send a recently turned 15 year old through an anomaly but apparently it has to be me no one else not even my brother or sister (though they are younger than me so that might be a clue for while they were never even considered). I mean I'm underage and everything but… I guess … I don't know exactly what I have to do in this mission but because I'm like my father I will work it out when I get there if I get there because knowing Connor's calculations he probably sent me into 1899 or even later in time.

'_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, oh-pen wide_

_Cause this is your night_

_So smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style'_

**-PARAMORE - Fences**

I smiled when these words went straight to my head because it was so right because even if one of us did die we would 'go out in style' Because Stephen did, My mother did for a bit… well sort of it's complicated that story is … I still don't understand it that well. And I think I have to help make it happen. From what I've picked up from the ARC and my parents that's what I'm guessing that's what I need to do but I have something else I need to do I just don't know what. It was at this point My A.D.D Started to go made it's improved at lot from the time I'm going into it tells you when anomaly is going to close and the one I was walking toward was going to close in 2 minutes I was so close to it I didn't need to rush so I took one last look at my surroundings. It was beautiful I give Helen Ambrose that but how she could have stayed away from civilisation for all this time I will never know but then I guess I really don't want to know - her loss I guess. And with a big breathe I stepped through the anomaly hoping with all my heart that Connor hasn't got this one wrong because if he had- I would fear for his safety and that's just because of my mum would do I'm not even thinking what my dad would do!

* * *

'Well this is defiantly a first for the ARC!' Conner said in his usual bubbly self.

'Conner could you have said with any less enthusiasm? An anomaly has just turned up in the middle of the Arc where most of the Anomaly project's information is and if a creature did come through and destroy it then we will have to start from the beginning plus all of us could be killed!' Jenny snapped.

'Sorry Jenny, I didn't think of it like that!'

'When do you ever?' Abby asked

At this point Nick Cutter walked through the ARC doors. 'Anything come through?'

'Nope, thankfully' Jenny replied 'But unfortunately it's shows no sign of weaking'

'Look at it, it looks like something's about to come through!' Connor said

'Connor will you calm down and breathe!' Nick asked him but unfortunately it did look like something was about to come through.

'Remember do not shot on sight see what it is first!' Nick commanded the Captain Becker and his troops.

'I know professor, don't worry this isn't our first anomaly.' Becker replied

What came through the anomaly wasn't a creature from the past of future. But a human teenage girl who was listening to music from the look of the earphones that were in her ear. She looked terrified when she saw all the guns pointed at her and quickly put her hands up in front of her.

'Where the hell did you just come from?' Conner shouted

'Con it's called an anomaly, you of all people should know that!' The girl replied as she was putting her Mp3 player in her pocket

'I Know what's it called… wait how did you know my name?'

'Because I've known you all my live Conner.'

'But…' Connor started but Nick cut him off

'How did you know it was called an anomaly?' He stated

'Because' The girl said in a bored voice 'that's what you always call it by the way why did you call it an anomaly? It's a bit of a weird name don't you think?'

'It just felt right I guess but…'

'No- more questions until I know a few things, 1 what year is it?'

'2008'

'Has there recently been a death in the team?'

'Yes- Stephen' Nick's voiced cracked when he said his best friend's name.'

'Ok and finally will you please tell Captain Becker and everyone to lower their guns because I don't talk well with a gun pointed at me - my teenage instincts kick in then and we really don't want that!'

Captain Becker lowered his gun out of shock (the troops took this as a signal and dropped their guns as well) 'How did you know my name?' His asked wearily

'I know everybody's names in this room!' She replied 'Connor, Abby, Sarah…' She then went on to say everybody's names that was in the room and as she got to Nick and Jenny she paused as if she wanted to say something else but stopped herself.

'Have you been following us then? Did someone pay you to come here?' Jenny asked her PR instincts kicking in.

'No, I wish I'm underage so the ARC doesn't pay me anything - or that's what they say anyway.'

The girl kept staring at her in this weird way. It reminded Jenny of when Nick kept on staring at her when they first met and sometimes now when she catches him staring.

'I'm sorry will you please stop staring at me that way, It's freaking me out!'

'Sorry … Jenny, It's just I've never seen you like that it's freaking me out, I never knew you owned shoes like that!'

'I don't understand…'

'Oh…' Nick started to figure out where the girl was from for her to know all their names. 'What's you name?'

The girl smiled at him 'I'm sorry I can't tell you my real name because it will give me away well my last name will anyway. So my code name is Bella Cullen'

'Seriously… From the twilight saga! You should have came up with a better name!' Jenny replied

'Fine Er … what should I be called????, I know! Mia just call me Mia!'

'Okay Mia… Let me guess you're from the future?' Nick asked

'Yes I am' 'Mia was saying this while playing with a necklace on her neck. Nick gasped

'WHAT?' 'Mia' asked quickly

'How did you get that necklace?'

'My father gave it to me when I was 5 years old'

'May I see it?'

'I guess'

She took the necklace of and handed it to Nick.

'Nick what is it?' Jenny asked

'I have that exact same necklace in my office right now!'

'Seriously Professor I never knew you were like that' Connor joked. Only to be returned with death stares from Abby, Jenny and Nick.

'No I'm not like that … idiot!… My mother gave me that necklace when she was on her death bed … and said to me to give it to my daughter if I had one…'

'Mia' could feel all eyes on her as Nick handed back her necklace. She knew her father was the one to find out before her mother found out she just didn't know it would be that fast.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! You Know that this is Nick's future child but who do you think the mother is? I have given you alot of clues! Please Review!!!!! If you Review I update sooner!**


	2. Am I Right?

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please r &r****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Am I Right?**

'I'm your father! I am right, aren't I?, you didn't just lie? , I did give it to you when you were 5?' Nick asked

'Yes Dad your right I am your daughter!.' Mia shook her head 'In the future you told me that you were the first one to work it out, but I had no idea you would work it out that fast. She said this whilst looking at the necklace and then put it back around her neck.

Nick wanted to know so many things why was she here? Who was her mother?, What did she want here?, Who was her mother?

'Can I Know your real name then?' He asked his **daughter, **he couldn't believe it he had a daughter in the future.

'I'm so sorry, you can't know yet, you will only be able to know when mum is here, so if you called me Mia for now it would be helpful!' Mia replied.

Nick felt dread then 'Mia,… are you saying you mother is in this room?'

Mia resisted the urge to laugh at the younger version of her father.

'I didn't say that… but don't worry it's not Helen! I know you so well Dad. Where I come from you and Helen have been divorced for 17 years and she's changed her name back to Ambrose.'

Nick couldn't believe the information he was just given… he was free of Helen? And what did 'Mia' mean by her mother wasn't here but then she said that she wasn't in this room? Who was in this room but not really? He looked at his team they all had the same look on their faces. He couldn't resist asking her this question

'Mia, Who is your mother?'

'Cheek! Sorry, I can't tell you that but that's one of the reasons I'm here my mum.'

'Mia…why' Jenny started to ask but stopped when what looked like Mia's A.D.D (just an advanced one) started to play a song she didn't know. Mia looked at the screen a message from the ARC'S team in the future. Asking her to start the first part of the mission and a separate messages from Conner- asking if he could close the anomaly and also from her parents reminding her that they needed to speak to present Conner- Just alone.

Mia sighed thinking 'Drama, Drama, Drama!' Then turned to Connor saying something only he would understand and leaving briefly afterwards to his office leaving the team speechless as the door shut behind them.

* * *

As Mia walked through the familiar but not so familiar corridors that belonged to the ARC with Conner she took her Mp3 Player out of her pocket but not to listen to music. She remembered when she was first given this MP3 player and was shown how to use it, in her past

* * *

**In the future - 5 years ago - ARC Common Room**

'_Well hello Miss Cutter! What can I do for you today?' Conner asked when Nick Cutter's 10 year old daughter came into his office._

'_I don't Know! I was helping Mummy put my baby sister down for a nap when Daddy said he'll help and that you needed to see me!' She said while looking glum- It was no secret how she adored helping her mother or father looking after her younger siblings._

'_That's right! Forgetful me!' Connor teased his oldest god-daughter, she just rolled her eyes at him 'Uncle Con! What am I here for?'_

'_Because dearest one I have a present for you!' This perked the oldest Cutter child up!_

'_Cool, what is it?' She said while bouncing up and down._

'_Calm down! Honey don't get yourself overexcited!' She did so immediately 'Here you go sweetie!' He handed her the MP3 Player._

'_Thank you uncle Con, but I already have an MP3 Player!' She told him puzzled 'You gave it to me with my favourite songs already!'_

_'I know sweetie but this is an even more special one.'_

_'Why?'_

_'If your quite for more than 10 seconds I shall tell you!'_

_She made the motion of zipping her mouth._

_'Do you still have those nightmare of you parents stepping through an anomaly and then it going?'_

_She nodded_

_'Well this is a special MP3 Player I have made it that when you are old enough to go on missions for the ARC if the anomaly goes you can talk through this and we will hear you whenever or wherever you are! And also listen to your favourite songs! You may unzip your mouth you know!'_

_She did so. 'Thank you! That's so cool but are you sure I will ever be allowed to step through an anomaly?'_

_'I know you will Hun'._

* * *

'Mia' smiled at that past memory and remembered how it was recently updated with her favourite songs as they changed. The last time she was given it again was her father before she stepped through the anomaly. They stepped through the office of Connor's. When Mia said.

'I might of lied to you a bit I'm sorry!'

'What did you lie about?' Connor was concerned that she wasn't actually his professor's future daughter.

'I'm still Nick's daughter!, I told you a little white lie to get you away from the rest of the team!'

'Okay… Why?'

'Watch… Can you keep a secret and you will have to keep it if you let it slip to **anyone **I hate to think of what the consequences could be! Though once I tell Abby you can talk to her about it but you can't talk to anyone else defiantly Nick and Jenny DO NOT REPEAT WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE TO THEM GOT IT?'

'Yes! I'll try to keep it'

'No, you will keep it! '

'Okay! I will keep this secret!'

'Cool!'

Mia then went to the desk where his computer was and used the USB from her MP3 player and plugged it in. And the Webcam at the same time. Did some typing and said 'Hello!' To the computer looked up and said to Conner 'come over here then!' Conner looked shocked for what he saw on the computer screen. An older Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis, Abby Maitland and Lester was staring at him.

'I believe you haven't met one of the people on these screen?' Mia asked

'No, That your wrong I've met all of them it's Nick, Jenny, Abby and Lester.

'Actually you're wrong Connor'. The older Nick said 'This is my wife' he gestured to Jenny 'Claudia Brown- Cutter'

'Hi' Claudia said

Conner was speechless for once in his life

* * *

** I Hope this made an alright cliffhanger!!!!! Please Tell me if i could have made it Better! Thank you to everyone reviewed chapter .1**

**Please!!!! Can i get more Reviews for this Chapter!! i wasn't lying when i said it helps me write faster! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Three W's and One H!

**Hiya! Here is another chapter for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three-The Three W's and One H!**

'I don't think I have ever seen him, this speechless!' The Older Lester commented

' Me neither - and I'm…' Abby started

'ABBY!' An voice which sounded familiar said ' Don't say anything!'

'What are you doing here?, Go! You cannot be here!' Mia shouted at the voice

'But ABBY!...' The voice Pleaded

'Go!' Abby said 'Don't try to turn her against me!'

'Can you please hurry up! I don't have much time left until the first memory! Please do not waste it!, I believe you need to talk to this man next to me?' Mia asked her parents and then looked at the younger Connor by her who looked like he could throw up. 'Who by the way is **still **speechless!, never thought I live to see that day!'

'Connor, It's alright, I know I was like that when I found out'. The older Nick told the younger version of Connor.

Connor replied with 'Wow!, What?, Why? And HOW!'

'You just said the three W's and One H's Uncle Con! Mia teased

Connor ignoring Mia accused the future Nick with 'How?, You said that you changed time, meaning she never existed!, I mean you are still cut up about it now!'

'I know Connor but you CANNOT tell Nick , Jenny or anyone what you are seeing right now!' Mia warned

'I know!' Connor snapped 'and I wasn't going to but you said she wasn't here!' He accused at the Professor

'I thought that as well Connor, but Claudia Brown never really left if you really think about it!' Nick replied calmly

'What?' Connor said trying to get his head around what he had just been told 'How can you say that?!'

Claudia, who had been silent as this was going on but was holding Nick's hand tightly spoke up.

'I didn't though… If you think about who do I look like on **your **team? Who did you first mistake me for when you first saw us?'

'Jenny…' As he said it made a little more sense 'But she's different from you!, I mean she has a darker hair colour and dresses completely different from you!' Connor said gesturing to Claudia. He was about to continue when Mia cut in.

'By the way!, how can you have a go at me for wanting to wear Kitten Heal boots!, When you as Jenny wore shoes like that!'

Claudia sighed 'This is really the time and place where you want to have this argument?' When her daughter nodded and was about to reply she said 'Fine! Here's why … 1) I'm looking out from you! 2) I was older then you and finally I didn't go through anomalies in those sort of shoe's on!'

'Yeah, I know but…' Mia started but was cut up by a annoyed looking Lester saying 'Can you please leave the domestic matters for when you are at your home, It's not very Professional!'

'Stuff Professionalism!' Both Mia and Claudia said at the same time, making Nick and Connor chuckling at it and Lester saying 'that she was her mother's daughter.'

'God, I didn't think we could miss you this much Hun!' Abby said once everyone calmed down a bit.

'Thanks! I would be offended' Mia trailed when she noticed the time on the clock on Connor's desk 'CR…UBBISH!' (Mia said this, when she noticed her parents expression's) 'It's nearly time for the first memory! Love you all I have to go!' Mia then turned to Connor 'Stay here for they need to tell you something important… they will also tell you how to unplug the MP3 Player! Which you will have to do for many reasons' Mia started to run to the door when Connor called to her.

'What reasons?' Mia stopped and replied 'Well we don't want anyone else to see them let do we?, Plus I'm probably going to listen to some more music later on?!' She said this last part to her parents as if it was a question to which Nick replied 'Yes, Good Luck- We're so proud of you!' Mia quickly nodded then ran out the door.

Connor turned back to the screen

'Ok! I'm talking to a version of the future - WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

* * *

Where the present day team where Jenny had just finished telling Lester what had just came through the anomaly since the rest of the team were to speechless to do it. Mia ran back to the room where the anomaly that she came from (which had now mysteriously disappeared)

All eyes where on her as she ran into the room minus Connor, Nick really couldn't believe she was his but had a nagging feeling that she reminded him of something through her physical appearance but for the time being did not know who.

'Hello, Miss Cutter I believe you do not know who I am? so…' Lester started but was cut up by Mia replying 'I Know who you are! James Lester, I've known you all my life, just like everyone else in this room.' She said this in a tone that reminded Lester so much of Cutter

'You really are Cutter's daughter aren't you?' He asked as a rhetorical question which Mia answered anyway.

'I wish I was as good as my Father and my mother for that matter.'

'Question- Who is your mother?' Lester asked wishing to catch her out,

'Well, that's the question isn't it? But what makes you think I wouldn't tell my father but I would tell you?'

'Wishful thinking?' Lester asked bored already of this conversation

'Is this what you wish for?'

'No, I do not I guess I was just trying to catch out a Cutter I suppose!'

'You really have not changed have you?' Mia asked raising her eyebrows

'Has anyone?' He replied

'Yes! My mother being a big one who has changed her life! But not out of choice it meant a lot of pain for her… but she would also want to go through it, she enjoys the end result to much.'

'Being with Nick Cutter more than then normal… Who would want that?'

'They are married and more in love with each other then the day they met, which of course is before this time now!'

'So you telling me I already lnow your mother?' Nick asked wondering who it could be.

'Yes and you already love her and would do anything for her even if you don't think she's here! Please tell me you know who it is! I've given you enough clues!'

'But…' Nick couldn't finish his sentence because then Jenny Keeled over screaming.

Mia ran to her keeping her up while saying 'M!… Jenny are you all right?. Nick thought when she checked on Jenny she wished hadn't as if she did something or said something she should'nt have. He did think much on it at the time because he was also helping her to stop Jenny falling over, so his mind was on other things. And to make it worse Jenny passed out from the pain!

'What the Hell? she has never done that before?' Nick Said 'Did you know she was going to do that?'

'No, I did not!, I must done something wrong or you would have told me about it!, Just take her to the medical Wing of the ARC! OK? I need to talk to Connor I hope he hasn't unplugged the MP3 Player!'

'MIA!' Nick called after her future daughter.

'Just take her to the medical wing and don't leave her until I come back!' Mia called to her father. She knew what Jenny was going to go through but they didn't tell her, she'd react like that to it. She ran hoping for two things - That she didn't just change the future and if she did she wouldn't act like her father did and get the things back to what they were quicker then he did. To her relief Connor was still talking to her parents they hadn't left. Connor turned to her and looked annoyed until he saw her face. 'Oh My God Mia what's the matter?'

'I think I've just done something wrong… Meaning I could have just changed the future!' She told everyone in the present and the future.

'What?, What's happened?' Claudia asked her Daughter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review! Need to Know what you thought! and if this was another good cliff hanger! Promise for there to be a creature (or Helen not sure which let! Or both!) in the next chapter! And for the situration to become a bit clearer... Nick might guess correctly who the mother of 'Mia' is! (Because as she said she's left enough clues!) So please Review as I have proven it does help me update faster! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ARC Babies

**Hiya! Hope you like this Chapter! The words in Bold and Italics are from Primeval Series 1 Episode 2

* * *

ARC Babies **

'Well you've just suppose to have your first memory or vision what- ever you want to call it, and you were in total pain! You keeled over and everything!, Did I do something wrong?, Because you weren't suppose to be in that much pain were you?'

Nick looked at his daughter then went to Connor you know what you have to do, we will tell her don't worry, Double check on your team I think you will be called out on for an anomaly soon, After that you can start with the work we have set you. Please do not tell anyone and about what you have seen and heard- that's on of the most vital things for you to do! OK?, Thank you, I really do owe you for a lifetime.'

'Your welcome Professor!' Connor skipped to the door, 'don't be to long Mia!'

* * *

Connor bumped into Abby as he walked away from his office.

'Connor what the hell is going on? Jenny just passed out and Mia's just ran away saying she's done something wrong?, Has she?' Abby asked concerned

'I Don't think so Abby, she wouldn't have been sent here if it wasn't callable of doing whatever she needs to do!' Connor reassured her.

'Connor something wired is going on here, Why acting so mysterious?' Abby shuddered as she remembered what happen to the last man she thought acted mysterious.

'I'm so sorry Abby I can't tell you, You're going to have to guess, that's the only way you're going to find anything out.'

'So do you know what's going on?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Do you know who Mia's mother is? Have we meet her?'

'Yes to both, Come on who does Mia remind you of?'

'Well, Jenny to a point but I don't know it's like she's calmer than her.'

Connor just raised his eyebrows

Mia, who looking more happy in herself came sprinting towards them.

'Hiya guys!' It felt wired to both Abby and Connor how at ease they were to be around Mia, and how at ease she was to be around them.

'Come on?, Don't you want to see how Jenny's doing?' She sprinted towards the medical centre with Abby and Connor running after her.

* * *

Cutter was staring at Jenny, It couldn't be… Cutter thought or maybe hoped that his suspicions were correct about what Mia had said.

Jenny slowly opened her eyes alarmed and sat straight up from bed.

'**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Nothing's wrong_**.' Nick reassured Jenny thinking how much she looked like Claudia at this point

'**_What happened_**?' Jenny asked

'**_You took a knock_**.' He replied

'stop that!' Jenny screamed looking scared

'Stop what?, What are you going on about cl… Jenny' Nick couldn't believe what he had said but lucky for him Mia, Abby and Connor walked in the room

Mia looked at her future parents-sort of- and smiled, she hadn't done anything wrong … yet.

She went over to Jenny and said 'Hey, Please tell me, I haven't got much time, what vision did you just have?'

'How did you?…'Jenny whispered back

'Just tell me, I promise that I will answer the questions I can but I need to make sure you saw the right one for future reference.'

Jenny looked scared 'Did you make that happen, Or your parents wherever they are?'

'No, I promise **we did not do that to you**, But unfortunately an used to be Cutter did, The effects are wearing off now though but I need to be sure what vision you saw.'

'You know what I sure?, I just thought it was a wired daydream or something'

'Has any day dream been that painful?' Abby asked

'Wait what do you mean by a used to be Cutter?' Nick asked

'Will people SHUT UP!' Mia shouted at the team in the room 'Jenny, what did you see?'

'I was in a hotel or something, I was knocked out by something, I couldn't see anything all I knew was that Nick was there. Then he had to get a phone to phone someone … and then he shut all the windows and doors and I was getting myself into a state so I checked the French doors and then a past- bird thing attacked the window with loads of other of the same kind I slipped in the blood…'

'OH MY GOD!' Nick whispered.

'Seem vaguely familiar Nick?' Mia teased ' It seems as if you've had the first vision just two more questions, at the end of this vision did Dad kiss you?'

'Yes' Jenny replied back

Mia smiled 'Okay and what was the answer to this question - 'What is your name and your age?'

'Claudia Brown and I have no intention of telling you' Jenny said clearly

This made Nick sit down on the chair by the bed Jenny was resting on.

Mia looked over at the younger version of her father when she said to Jenny 'Thank you, rest, don't worry the next vision won't be for another couple of hours now, I be back in time for it.'

'I have to go through that again?' Jenny whispered to her

'I'm so sorry but yes' Mia replied with pity as if she wished that she could go through the pain for her. 'Rest, it helps believe me!'

Abby and Connor were speechless and Nick had his face in his hands. Mia rolled her eyes 'Come on everyone lets leave Jenny in peace Connor can you disable the anomaly alert in here for a bit?' Connor nodded and went over to the A.D.D to do what he was instructed to do.

Mia followed then turned back to find Nick looking at Jenny. Mia sighed and called to her father, Leave in some peace, She going to be alright, Come on, I'm sure you have some questions, you to Abby'

Both Cutter and Abby followed Mia, Leaving Jenny in some peace for a while. They stepped out of the door then right on queue the alarm bells went out for an newly opened anomaly Connor looked at the screen 'You'll never believe this! It's the Forest of Dean!'

'Same as the first one you ever dealt with?' Mia asked

'Yeah, by the looks of it, Wait? The army is already there so we do not have to go unless a creature turns up!' Connor said bubbly

'Actually, You do, all you have to - except Jenny of course' She then saw her faces 'Unless you want to change that and then I will cease to exist!' Mia added brightly

'That's it Conner- Move it!' Nick said he did not need to tell Abby for she was already out the door at this time. 'Anyone else needs to go?' Nick asked Mia

'No, except Captain Becker but I gathered he was already going once the rest of you went'

'Ok then, Lets get to the Forest of Dean!'

* * *

The anomaly was sparkling brightly in the sunlight making it look weak when really it was the strongest strength any anomaly has ever been. Connor was staring at it wondering what would have made Mia force him to come when he could be at the ARC Starting the program her parents asked him to do he was sitting next to Cutter and Abby they had been over here for 2 hours and no-one had spoken since Cutter had ordered them here. The army by know knew who Mia was and who was 1 of her parents the other was a guess but a very educated one the only one who knew officially was Connor, He smiled at this fact he was trusted enough to be told that.

Mia was sitting on one of the table's with her MP3 player on listening to All We Are by One Republic.

_We won't say our goodbyes _

_You know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is everything that's right All we need, all we need_

_A lover's alibi_

**All We Are By One Republic**

How she loved this song, It reminded her of her parents so much especially the chorus. She sighed looking at her father now, she knew from what her parents told her how devastated he was when he found out that her mother was never born (sort of) and how when Jenny came along with a fiancée it nearly ripped in two but it didn't because he always put other's need's above his, always has and always will. Mia smiled when she remembered her mother saying this when she thought Mia's father couldn't hear here. She sighed as she remembered **why **she was staring at this particular anomaly and what was going to come through it. She also knew how her younger version of her father would react when he learns what Helen did but what she really wanted to know was how she could capture Helen without Helen knowing? Wasn't she not the person who could escape anything? But her parent needed her to do this how she had no idea but…

'AH!!!!!!!' Mia screamed as someone tapped on her shoulder and sat down next to her. Taking out one of her earphones she said 'DAD!,DO NOT DO THAT!'

'Sorry you were just so absorb couldn't resist it!' Nick joked

'You haven't changed a bit have you?' Mia returned then sighed 'How you doing?'

'I think I should be asking that! It's the normal way isn't it?'

'Yes but when has our lives ever been normal?, Whenever my friends ask me what my parents do for a living I say work in the government doing some sort of paperwork, I can't tell them how cool the job actually is, because they would either freak out or think I'm an nutter!' Mia smiled

'Sorry, in advance then!' Nick smiled sympathetically

'Don't worry I'm not the only one, who can't say how cool their parents actually are -of course I didn't actually say that, you didn't here from me!'

'I'm intrigued who else is there?'

'From the ARC Babies?' Mia asked 'Can you keep a secret?'

'Yeah I can keep an secret!, ARC Babies?' Nick asked

'Yeah, that what everyone calls us because we were born to people who work in the ARC.'

'How many are their?' Nick asked

'Well me, My twin sister and brother, and before you ask no I will not tell you their names! You must come up with it yourself!'

'You know me so well!, Who else?'

'Well then there 2 others but you can't know their names or their parents though the way the parents are acting together you wouldn't be actually surprised!' She gestured to Abby and Connor

Nick thought for a moment staring at Abby and Connor who were talking about something then looked back at Mia 'You're right I'm not surprised!'

Then Nick said 'Anyway- why are we waiting here?, Nothing's come through!'

'Yet… There will be two creatures that will come through a non-human and female human to come through.'

'Okay then- Who's the human?'

Mia didn't answer the question because right then a Sabre Tooth Tiger screeched it's way through the anomaly. All the adults were frozen still except Mia who took the tranquiliser gun that was on the table stood up and yelled at the Sabre Tooth 'COME ON! CHASE ME!' Mia was surprising fast and easily out run the large cat. Nick snapped out of his statue like pose when he heard Mia screaming. He took another tranquiliser gun from the table and a real gun as well (He wasn't going to take any chances) and ran after her.

Mia suddenly turned around with the gun and aimed it at the cat's head shot and when Nick found her the cat was at her feet, Mia looked up at him and the Army behind him 'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!' She screamed.

* * *

It had been an hour later and Mia still had her MP3 Player on ignoring everyone around her after shouting at everyone she sat at a different table then the one she sat with her father an hour earlier. She'd never seen anyone act like that before on the team. She tried not to smile when she heard Connor say how come she was allowed a gun and still not him. That was when she jumped of the table took one earphone out of one of her ears and said ' Do you really think my parents would step through an anomaly without proper protection with what is out there?' The team were shocked because 1 that was the first time she spoke to them since the incident when she did not raise her voice at them. Nick tried again to apologise when Mia sighed and said 'Look don't worry about it Mum will give you give about it in 18 years or so!'. He didn't officially know who the mother is but still it made him shiver at the thought of what she could do. 'Look we have to hide now she must becoming through the anomaly soon she will run right back if she sees all of us here so please hide!'

'Who?'

'JUST HIDE!'

* * *

True to Mia's word Helen Cutter stepped through the anomaly and started to walk forward when Mia followed her quietly so she couldn't here her. And that she was far enough from the anomaly so she couldn't run back., Mia cleared her throat.

Helen looked shocked 'How come you here ?, No why are you here?'

'Did you miss me?' Mia answered

'I can't say I did!'

'Good!, Cause then I won't feel any remorse for what I am about to do!' Mia said this walking towards her.

'What are you about to do?' Helen asked wearily

'This!' Mia hugged Helen distracting her then taking the Gun she used to shoot the sabre tooth cat she struck Helen in the Neck making her pass out. Mia stepped out of the way letting her fall to the ground

'That was for my mother you…'

'MIA!' Nick stopped his daughter from swearing as he stepped out of his hiding place

'Hiya!, You have no idea for how long I have wanted to do that!' She answered her father, her expression as if it was Christmas and she was 10 years younger.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and before anyone tells me that it's unrealistic for a 15 year to know how to use an firearm (I KNOW!), Remember who her parents are! i do not think they would let their oldest daughter step through an anomaly without her being properly trained! (Which will show in later Chapters!) Please Review- You know that it helps me update faster!**


	5. Out Cold!

**Here you go! I apologize in advance if anyone gets confused about the explanation - There is a better one in the next chapter (I hope!) Please Review!

* * *

**

OUT COLD!!

Jenny Lewis woke up to find Mia and Nick either side of her bed and Abby and Connor looking towards another bed. It seemed to Jenny that they were auguring about something -What she had no idea.

'She is still out cold!' Connor quipped

'Well done for stating the obvious Connor!' Mia Snapped back

'Seriously you must have used some force for her to still be out cold' Abby said in awe

'I might have used some un-expressed feelings towards her, to help me'.

'No, but seriously where did you get the idea to knock her out with a gun to the head?' Nick asked Mia never leaving his eyes from Jenny- He was still the only one to have noticed her waking up.

'Well, from you actually!, Remember when one of Leek's guards knocked you out with the back of the gun?' Mia asked.

'How can I forget?, It still hurts now!' Nick rubbed the back of his neck and felt pain which had nothing to do with his neck - that memory was around to the time Stephen was…

'Yeah well,' Mia went on oblivious to the fact her father was in pain and her mother was awake with no idea of what was going on. Nick rolled her eyes at Jenny which made her stifle a giggle as Mia went on again trying to defend her actions to Abby and Connor. Jenny couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm sorry but who did you knock out?'

'Helen but,…'Mia released who asked that question 'Jenny! Sorry I didn't know you were awake, Why didn't you tell me?' Mia accused Nick at the last comment.

'Well well I was staring at her when I talked to you!,' Nick started but Jenny cut in.

'Wait a minute, are you telling me that you Knocked out Helen Cutter?, Who the ARC have been trying to capture from the start of this project? I mean a 15 year old has knocked out someone who has been on the run for over 8 years now?' Jenny said amused

'You don't have to be so shocked about it!' Mia accused

'No I'm not, I just wish I was there!' Jenny sighed

'Well I did it with you in mind!' Mia said

'Why would you do that?' Jenny asked confused

'Wait, are you honestly telling me that you don't know?' Nick asked - He was still un-certain if the women in front of him was the mother of Mia but Mia did just conform it.

'Know what?' Jenny asked looking confused

Mia sighed as Nick said to her 'Mia, a word please'

'oh! Now you in trouble!' Connor said as Nick walked past him which meant Mia gave him a playful slap over the head. 'OW!' Connor turned to Abby who just said 'You deserved that!'

* * *

'Mia what is going on?, Who is your Mother?' Nick asked his daughter sternly

Mia sighed then said 'For the millionth time I cannot tell you!, I can only confirm it if you guess, and you should know by know I've left you enough clues!'

'Is it Jenny?' Nick asked.

'Sort of' Mia replied

'What do you mean Jenny is sort of your mother?, Is it Claudia then?'

Mia nodded then said 'sort of, You say in the future that she is more like Claudia then Jenny'

Nick took this in. 'I'm not sure what you are going on about'

Mia replied 'For someone who is very clever you aren't half dense!, What is happening to Jenny right now?'

'She's… remembering memories that aren't her's but Claudia's, that's the best way I can think to explain it - I'm really have no clue to what is going on!' Nick concluded

'That's the best way I can say it to and I know what's going on!' Mia continued ' I really can't say anything till Jenny's had the second memory which I think will be soon and actually more then one memory from what I can remember, it seems that she went back to sleep when we left and this is when the rest of the memories of you and Claudia will come back, even for the people who forgot them. For Claudia Brown never really left she just sort of forgot her old memories and was placed with new ones. Even I'm confused by that and I just said it!' Mia finished

'Well, that's , just…' Nick had no idea what to say.

'Yet's just get back to the medical wing and once it's over I answer both yours and Jenny's questions the best I can!

* * *

True to what Mia said Jenny was asleep. What surprised Nick was that so was everyone else in the room.

'What the Hell?'

'They have to remember as well, I except this is the first time Lester has every slept on Job!' Mia added brightly

'Why through sleep through- are they remembering everything about the past - like before the ARC?'

'Pretty Much yeah, you gonna get a lot of you was right's in the next couple of days! And we're not sure why it happened during sleep, We're still not sure how she did it.'

'Who did what?'

'Helen' Mia looked shocked 'Surely you knew she was the one who tried to wipe Mum out when Helen thought she was losing everything, I take it from your expression that you didn't, We don't know how she did it, She won't tell us, only that Leek helped her!'

Nick started down at his soon to be ex-wife - if it wasn't enough she left him for 8 years thinking she was dead! Now when he is finally moving on, falling in love with someone else she tries to ruin it for him. He even gets to have children in the future something he had always wanted but never had the chance to get until now. Staring at Jenny he could see Claudia emerging through her already. Her hair looked lighter then it did when he and Mia left a couple of minutes ago.

'Mia, Is it me or is Jenny's hair changing colour?' He felt stupid asking his daughter it there was millions of other questions he wanted to voice. Mia laughed at his expression.

'Yeah, It lightens up it's about the only physical thing that changes in the process!'

Nick sighed as he saw pain on Jenny face

'It's started again' Mia looked depressed 'She will scream will the pain it's the last time she screams- well for this pain anyway'

'You know something that's important that's going to happen soon- but you not telling me are you?'

'Yes, In around 9 months. You and Mum has been through a lot of pain, because of her' Mia gestured to Helen who was still out cold.' But … I can't tell you it has to be your decision'

'What's my decision?, What do you mean 9 months?' Nick asked again Mia didn't answer because Jenny screamed out again. Nick went over to Jenny and held her hand as she screamed she woke up for a couple of seconds saw Nick's face then passed out again.

'I Defiantly have a way with the ladies don't I?' Nick joked as Mia yawned 'You alright?' Nick asked concerned

'Yeah just tired it's been a long day! Mia replied flopping into the chair next to Jenny's bed and closing her eyes. She feel asleep instantly. Nick didn't know where to look he was staring at his future spouse and daughter, sleep peacefully. He didn't want to leave Jenny but his father instincts were kicking in he wanted Mia in a bed while she slept. He heard movement and saw Abby and Connor wake up.

'Professor! What the hell was that?' Abby asked

'What did you see?' Nick asked

'I saw us at the home office talking about anomalies with Jenny but she was totally different and we called her Claudia - she was running the day to day operation of anomaly research like Leek did before he double crossed us!, And I also saw you and her outside the anomaly before you went and you …, well I guess you know the rest!' Connor turned very embarrassed.

'Yeah thanks Connor I do!, I'm going to take Mia to my house if she's ever going to get a good night sleep it will be in a bed not one of these hard uncomfortable chairs. He walked over to Mia and knelled down to her eye level and whispered 'Mia, Come on lets go home'.

'Okay, Daddy, I coming.' Mia replied and slumped further into the chair. Nick smiled as he lifted her up, she was to out of it to notice.

As he carefully put into the passenger side of his car his phone went off. He rolled his eyes as he saw the caller ID Lester. He turned his phone off, Lester can wait till later.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! Please PM or Review if you are totally confused about the explanation! I will try to explain it without trying to ruin the rest of the Story! As you already know i'm not lieing when i say review it does help me update faster!! Please i want at least 3 more before i continue! I need to know what you think!!!! Esp about this chapter hopefully it's coming clearer now! I need to know how i'm doing! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. What Happens In The Future?

**Hiya all! Sorry it took long to update! Went on holiday! Then couldn't log into my area (Had no idea what that was about!) Then had stupid school! Unfortantly now i'm at school i won't be able to update around once a day will try to be quick about so please KEEP REVIEWING!! you know it helps me! Well here you go i hope i did this chapter well... i think it's starting to get intresting!**

* * *

_**What happens in the future?**_

Mia woke up to find herself in her parent's old bedroom, From her younger childhood memories she could tell that it had changed a lot since then. She could tell it was just her Dad living in this room and that a women hadn't had lived here for years or children wasn't present in this house. She was in the middle of the bed which meant her father either hadn't slept in his bedroom or didn't sleep at all. Mia hoped that it was the first option but knowing her father it seemed the second option was more plausible.

Mia sighed and realized she had slept in her clothes - of course! She also realized how stiff she was. She sat up in bed and looked around remembering all the times she had been in this room at night after her nightmares always the same one- she hadn't thought about them for so long. She got out of the bed, and walked through to the room that will soon be her nursery/bedroom for the first 5 years of her life.

It looked depressed (the room) it had no character to it at all, you could really tell that it was just being used as a spare room. She sat down against the wall where her crib will be. Mia smiled as she remembered… so much, it just felt so weird to her- that this wasn't her house- not that it's her house now because she and her parents did move when she was 5 for extra room but …

'Hey' Nick said breaking into her concentration and making her jump

'DAD! Please do not do that you scared the hell out of me!'

Nick smiled 'Sorry, What you doing here you should be asleep!' He said as he sat next to her.

Mia tried to work out her younger father's logic.

'Ok, I bite, why should I be asleep?'

'Because you had a huge day yesterday!' Nick replied simply it shocked him how easy it was. It felt like he had been a father all his life.

'Well today will be an even bigger day!' Mia smiled 'I have to talk with your oh so charming ex-wife and your going to have to speak to Jenny/Claudia today, she's going to go mad if you don't speak to her soon.' Mia smiled as she said this. 'Anyway how are you holding up?, You just found out you weren't crazy - Hurrah!'

Nick laughed at his daughters comment then whispered to her 'How do you think I'm holding up?'

Mia nodded and said 'Well I don't think, I Know!, I just thought you might want to talk to someone about it but then this is you, and Mum probably be right you hardly talk about your feelings or as she puts it 'Nick Cutter, Talks about his feelings- I don't think so!'. Nick laughed along with his daughter at this as the memory of when Claudia first said it came to him, he had to ask - 'Who is she?, Your mother I mean.' Mia looked confused 'You know who mom is' 'I don't actually, is she Claudia or Jenny?'

Mia nodded as she said 'Who do you want her to be?, Don't deny that you fell in love with Claudia but was also starting to fall for Jenny, That's why it scared you so much when she asked you out for a drink at Stephen's funeral, and you ripped up the photo of you and Claudia, you always regretted doing that… 'Mia reflected

Nick was speechless how did she know SO much?

'How did you know I did that? He whispered

'Because you told me, before I left!

'AH! Do I tell you a lot of things?, Wait don't answer that! At the moment that's the least important question I can ask!'

Mia laughed 'Ok then, What do you think is the most important question you can ask me?, Go on ask me, ask me anything!'

'Erm…' He really wanted to know so much, was she happy, was his new marriage more of an success then the last one, he decided to ask none of those questions yet… 'OK, there are a ton of questions I could ask you! But I will just stick with this one for the time being.'

'Okay shoot!'

'Why are you here?'

* * *

Jenny woke to find Helen Cutter handcuffed to the hospital bed she was in with Captain Becker watching over her. Jenny didn't need to ask why, she already knew… to keep Helen escaping, Mia caught her for a reason the ARC team just didn't know why.

'Well, your up then… so much for plan B' Helen added dryly

'I know, I'm going to regret this but what was plan A?' Jenny asked

'Come on, Jenny you of all people should know what plan A is! By the way have you changed your name to Claudia yet?'

'No…, Why would I?'

Helen looked at the women who in the future made her ex- husband happier then she ever did, Jealousy crept over Helen, What did this women have which she did not?, Seriously what does Nick she in this women? But then in the future Claudia cannot stand her… not that she could before but whenever her eldest daughter lashes out at Helen, Nick is always the one to tell her no, never Claudia. Helen sighed she wouldn't give the anomaly's up for no one but… sometimes it does make her confused when she gets to the near future and not being able to share it with anyone it doesn't help when she sees the pure love Nick and Claudia show for one another in the future it makes her so…,Her and Nick certainly not like that in public, but with Nick and Claudia it's like they can't keep their hands of each other! But then again they both work in a life threatening job which could end one or both of their life's in just one day that must help! Helen thought trying to justify it when deep down she knew that it didn't matter what job they did have- they would act just the same way, That's why she did what she did, to stop it from happening so when she came from the anomaly and saw Nick and Claudia's first child she knew something went wrong, that one of her plans didn't work.

It's not the first time she lied to Nick when the future predator first shown up, she said that she was looking for the future anomaly… she wasn't, she already found it when she had been missing from her time for 6 years what she saw there was not what she wanted or planned to see.

* * *

_**6 years after Helen went missing, In the future**_

_Helen was walking down a modern looking street, she couldn't believe it she had found the future anomaly! She never thought it would be this soon to find it! Excitement filled her she was walking in the __**future**__, she didn't know when she was but it didn't look to different from when she left only maybe the technology has been updated a bit. She was about to cross the road when she saw a father and what looked like his 5 year old daughter playing together in the park. He was chasing after her because he had just been 'tagged'. Helen smiled as she recognised the father it was Nick, Her Nick! She knew she would have gone back to him at some time, but she did worry that he wouldn't take her back… Well this proves that he does! Helen thought. She quickly jumped out of the duo sight, She wanted to know what Nick was like as a father. 'jammy git! Wonder how he got me to have children! I'm glad he did the child is absolutely beautiful! Though I wonder who she inherited her hair from? I know none of my family had that shade of hair and what I saw of Nick's neither did his. Must be from a far of relative!' Her heart started to beat when she looked at the child's face it was staring towards where she had been a couple seconds ago. This was when Nick took his chance and tagged his daughter back_

'_TAG!' He laughed_

'_DADDY! No fair!' She screamed back 'I thought I saw something!'_

'_What did you see sweetie?' Nick said concerned walking after her daughter_

'_I just saw… TAG! YOUR IT!' She giggled as she ran away_

'_That's it!'_

_Nick was chasing after his daughter and picked her up then swung her around, both of them laughing. Helen felt a swarm of pride in both of them, when Nick suddenly stopped and looked at a space not far from where Helen was just in the open, Then the 5 year looking at where her father was looking screamed _

'_MOMMY!' Helen's face fell as a women with the exact same hair as the young infant came into view, not only did the family Helen thought she had was actually someone else's. It was the look on Nick's face when he was staring at the women… He never stared at her like that. And then the realisation of that Nick got on with his life. Helen knew it was one of the risks she would have to take when she swapped her marriage for the anomalies but maybe she did wish that Nick would pine for her and never move on. That wish she realised was just that a wish._

'_MOMMY!' The young infant said as she ran towards her mother_

'_Be careful!' Nick shouted which made his daughter stop in her tracks and tip-toe the rest to the mother who seemed to give Nick a look of 'Why did you have to say that!' and then hugged her daughter fiercely._

'_Why do I have to be carefully Mummy?' The daughter asked when she finished her embrace with her mother._

'_You don't have to love- your father's just being a fuddy-duddy' She made a face which made the daughter laugh then sang 'Daddy's a fuddy-duddy, Daddy's a fuddy-duddy!'_

_Nick rolled his eyes as he sprinted towards his new wife (He still had a wedding ring on) 'Thanks for that Claudia!' He said and then he kissed her passionately which she returned with equal passion 'I think I do that more often!' Claudia replied which Nick smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and Claudia moving her head to his shoulder. Their daughter had ran of to the swings during their embrace shaking her head it was obvious that this form of affection was not new to this child._

'_So… are you?' Nick asked once their daughter was out of earshot_

'_YES!' Claudia replied then smiled as her husband crashed his lips to hers and fully embraced her._

'_We're going to be parents again!' Claudia replied when she was realised from the embrace but still kept body contact with him._

'_I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!' Nick screamed whispered _

'_Really?' Claudia whispered back, with a smile on her face 'Didn't Mia tell us that this was going to happen?'_

_They both laughed at this 'Aye, suppose your right!' Nick replied_

'_Suppose? You know I'm right Cutter!' Claudia flirted back, Nick replied putting a hand on her stomach them kissing her again when their daughter interrupted them 'Always had great timing whispered so only Claudia could hear which made her look like she was stiffing a giggle.' What's wrong love?' Claudia asked as Nick picked up their daughter just them beeping came out of no-where both Nick and Claudia looked at each other. As Claudia pulled out her mobile phone as Nick put their daughter back down and took out from his jeans pocket that looked like a small sat-Nav. They sighed at the same time making their daughter say 'What's Wrong?' _

'_We're have to go to the ARC Hun' Claudia replied_

'_COOOOL!!!!' As she ran to a sliver pick up truck which looked like Nick's car from the university but only an updated version. And it didn't have the university written all over it._

_Helen's world came shattering around her. She didn't know how but she knew she had to make sure this future could NEVER happen, she turned around quickly she felt like she was being watched after checking she was on her own she went to the anomaly she came from. She needed to know so much before she could make her plans the first thing - the date of today and when the little girl's birthday was- for one of her back up plans which she was favouring at the moment._

* * *

**Back in the Present day**

Later on that day Helen did find out the information she needed, she always had a way to find it out. She remembered the first time she went to that time period - she visits it quite regularly now to get all the information she needs. 'At the moment I'm fine on time there are only signs Nick is wrong I can change the future!' Helen thought as she watched both Jenny and Captain Becker have a conversation

'so where is everyone?' Jenny asked Captain Becker though she was only really thinking about two people

'Nick took Mia home because she was shattered' The Captain answered 'Lester wasn't to happy about it!'

'Why does that surprise me?' Jenny asked the captain but was answered by someone else

'Because it's Lester and he's never happy!' Nick said from the doorway of the medical wing with Mia by his side.

'Mum!, How are you?' Mia asked

'I guess I could be… wow hang on did you just say mum?'

Mia smiled and looked at Nick, Jenny took it as a hidden communication by father and child to which Nick nodded 'Excellent!, Captain! Can you please escort Miss Ambrose to the high security interview centre?, I need to speak to her, And Helen don't try to escape because you know I will only drag you back!; Mia added as a warning 'Thanks!' Mia said cheerfully to the captain as he followed his orders.

* * *

'Dad?, You can take it from her once the 2 Cutter's soon to be 3 were alone.

'Yes Mia?' He replied

'Don't you want to say anything?' Mia raised her eyebrows

'Not in front of you!' He replied

''Sure you don't want to say it in front of me but you don't mind showing it in front of me!' Mia shook her head then turned to Jenny

'What can you remember?' Mia asked

'Everything from both Jenny's life and Claudia's!' Jenny said sheepishly

'Good, it means it worked!'' Mia replied

'Mia…' Nick started but stopped he just couldn't say it

Mia ignored him. When Jenny asked 'Why did I remember all the memory's with me and Nick together first and why are they the strongest?' Jenny sounded puzzled as she said this. Mia smiled and said 'Take a wild guess!, I know when to take a hint!' She smiled at her parents 'Well I need to talk to Helen before I let her escape!, I assuming you do as well dad?'

'Yeah!, I need a divorce from that women she's wreaked my life enough times!' He replied while keeping his eyes on Jenny's.

'I get the ARC lawyers on it I'm sure they be able to make her sign it without reading it, there's a hell of a lot of paperwork that needs signing!' Mia raised her eyebrows.

'Mia… I…' Nick started but couldn't finish

'I thought so' Mia said without a backwards glance then walked out the doors leaving Jenny/Claudia and nick together alone when it hadn't been like that for such a long time

'Nick I…' She started

'Before I say anything else or you say anything else I need to now what to call you.' Nick cut in not moving his eyes from hers.

Wow! She thought 'I suppose it has to be Claudia since you will be calling me that' She said aloud 'If you call me Jenny now I swear…!'

Nick laughed 'I try not to … Claudia' He couldn't believe he was saying it and not being told off

'How come your want to be called Claudia? I though you hated that name?' Nick teased

'Believe it or not I don't hate it I just wanted to get you to stop calling me it!' Claudia replied making Nick laugh

'You have no idea how much I've missed you!' Nick said to her

'Show me then.' Claudia replied. Within a matter of seconds Nick was sitting on her bed and was kissing her like nothing could stop them now.

And in truth nothing could, they weren't being rushed because creatures were attacking them or one of them was about to go through an anomaly which would drive them apart - sort of. Or even as a ploy to get some creep to stop using sleazy chat-up lines. The only thing they had to worry about was being interrupted and no doubt it would be by Connor to their delight no-one interrupted them. They only stopped when they both needed oxygen and embraced each other.

'Now will you believe me when I say I have a bad feeling about something?' Claudia said once they stopped embracing. 'Always, That's a promise!' He replied 'How do you feel about going out to dinner once your out of here?'

'Yeah, I like that a lot.' She replied

' By the way when are you getting out of here?' Nick asked

'I don't know, guess we're going to have to ask Mia!' She smiled causing Nick once again to laugh.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Really want to know if i did the reunion all right - it hasn't finished let you still have dinner to come! As i said keep with the story i hope it's gotten more intresting now! PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!! You already know by Now it helps me update faster! Please Review!**


	7. How easy is it to get divorced?

**Hiya all! Sorry for it being a while since updating and it being so short!

* * *

**

How easy is it to get a divorce?

Mia was smiling as she was standing outside the medical centre she knew she should move sort out the bitch that is Helen but on the other side of that door her Mother and Father were re-uniting! But she knew that it would be against the rule's she knows for a fact that she was not there at the time, but a sneak peak?… Stop it! She shook her head she did hate it when they showed public affection but she's a teenager after all but perhaps secretly she always relished the fact that her parents was so in love, even though she wasn't the only one to still have her parents still together and love each other more then the day when they got together. Probably being involved in the ARC helped it showed everyone how insignificant some things are. Mia used all her might to sort out Helen even though she knew the result of that. She walked down to the white washed corridors showed her future I.D to the guard outside the black door and walked in.

* * *

'You know Kidnap and physical assault is a criminal offence.!' Helen snapped at me as I walked through the door.

'Do you really want me to read you your rights?' I teased 'It just be wasting time.'

'Fine!, Let me guess because I'm technically dead I don't any rights right?, But I'm alive as you know and that means you're a bastard because you were born and conceived out of Wedlock Mia!'

I didn't flinch, I knew why she called me a bastard and it had nothing to do with birth status

'Your right!, thank goodness my brother and sisters don't have the problem!' I said back 'but that's really not the point now is it?, You want to ask me something to which I will give a truthful answer then I will ask you a series a questions to which you will answer truthfully remember where I am from and I am very good at knowing when you are lying so you first shoot!' I gestured with my arms

'When were you conceived and Born?' Helen said very bored even though I know that this is the question she desperately wants to know

'A child is conceived tonight… Happy?, And of course you can't stop that because you will be locked in'

'Of course, Never said I would stop that Mia'

She didn't know why but that scared her more then anything else she had heard, seen well almost. A knock came on the door and then Nick Cutter walked through the door. Thank goodness that the door was soundproof and he hopefully didn't here what wisdom Mia had just parted with

* * *

'Well, I think a congratulations is In order I think Nick you have fathered this… Well you once told me if I can't say anything nice don't say anything at all!' Helen jibed

'WOW!, Your in a mood today aren't you Helen and why is that?, because my father got on with his life and left you on your own with your precious anomalies?'

Helen didn't say anything, but you could tell that her face had fallen.

'What? Did I hit a nerve?' Mia teased

'Mia, please get the paperwork' Nick cut her in

'Sorry, of course' With that Mia left the room without a backwards glance.

An awkward silence erupted in the room. When all the sudden Helen laughed

'well, how time changes things!' Helen joked

'What are you going on about Helen!' Nick snapped as a reply

'The last time I was in a room like this you actually cared about me because you asked if they were treating me right!'

Nick stared back at her not replying 'Plus you have just started to have fallen in love with this Claudia/Jenny.'

'It's Claudia no thanks to you!'

'And what is that suppose to mean?'

'you know exactly what I'm going on about, you saying Claudia forgot in her own accord? Seriously what kind of human are you?'

'Nick, I have no idea what you are going on about!' Helen replied simply

'Wow! Helen I thought I was a good liar you really do put me into shame!' Mia said with a folder clutched in her arms. Nick turned to his future daughter 'Here dad the paperwork you requested.' She said raising her eyebrows

'Thanks'

'Why do you need paperwork?' Helen asked

'Because we need your signature for later records!' Mia asked, Nick thought how well she was lying he knew he wouldn't be able to do this

'Just Sign this Helen then I will leave you and dad alone for a bit, Deal?' Mia really hoped this worked because she knew Helen still cared deeply for him and would do anything to stop him from going out with her mother tonight - she didn't need to tell her that it would work.

'Fine, Whatever!' Helen said as Mia handed over the papers to her. Luckily she sign the papers without glancing over the paper.

'Thanks' Mia said as smiling and quickly getting out the room not before saying ' Well done Helen!'

'Why?'

'Because you have just made sure dad's not a bigamist! Without a complication! Thanks!'

Mia left the room with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm sorry if this divorce was really unrelisatic i just really needed Nick divorced for the next chapter as you probaly have guessed by now. I am working on next chapter now please review!!! it does help me update faster!**


	8. Answers

**Answers**

Claudia was sitting up in her hospital bed wishing she could get out of it when Mia her and Nick's future daughter came through the door. It occurred to both of them that this was the first time they spent time together without someone with them.

'Hiya!, How you feeling?' Mia asked

'Fine' Claudia laughed back

'What's the joke?'

'Whenever I see you, you always say how am I feeling!, thought it was suppose to be the other way round!'

'I thought you didn't know who I was!'

'You mean my future daughter?'

'Yeah'

Claudia smiled

'Nick told me, makes more sense now!'

'Really?'

'No'

They both laughed.

'Come on, you must be wondering about what happens in the future saying that Dad didn't ask me many future things!'

'Really?, So I can ask you anything?'

'Yes, you can ask me anything but that doesn't mean I can answer it!'

'Okay, So what are your likes, dislikes?'

'Likes and Dislikes?, I love the twilight saga, Erm Harry Potter is all right I suppose. Oh and I absolutely hate High School Musical!!

Mia looked weirdly at Claudia causing her to ask 'Mia what is it?'

'You look so differently from the first time I saw you! Well in this time period anyway!'

Nick banged the doors open 'Thanks Mia for that!, You dump that on Helen then up and leave!' Nick said as he walked to where Mia and Claudia was.

'I'm sorry Dad but I don't owe her anything and what she has put all of us through it was the least of what she actually deserves!' Mia replied without breathe

'What the hell has Helen done?' Claudia asked urgently

'Crubbish!, Shouldn't have said that, I mean I really shouldn't have said that.' Mia looked down

'Ok, lets change the subject, Have you asked her?' Nick said to Claudia

'Asked me what?'

'If it was alright for me to get out of here, I'm literally about to go crazy and if me and your father could go out to dinner tonight?'

Mia simply laughed at them.

'What?' Nick asked

'Your asking your daughter if you can go out on a date?' Mia giggled. 'Yes, to both, All the memories you should have had back by now and if not they will come in dream form so you shouldn't be 'home alone', just encase you need someone's help'

'Well you can stay with us!' Nick said to Claudia I'll take the couch and Mia can take the spare room.'

'Yeah, your really going to take the spare room aren't you!' Mia said then blushed then shivered as if trying to get a mental picture out her head

'You alright?'

'What me? Yeah fine!' Mia replied

* * *

Connor was toying with the A.D.D when Abby came in the room.

'Connor, Cutter will kill you when he see's this mess'

'Actually he shouldn't since him sort of and his daughter asked me to do this.'

Abby picked up the key words in the sentence

'What do you mean sort of?'

'Sorry!, Can't tell you! Ask Mia!'

'Ask me what?' Mia said making both Abby and Connor jump

'Bloody Hell Mia! Don't do that you trying to give me a heart attack?' Connor jibbed

'Yeah because you really going to have a heart attack! You work with creatures from the past and your hearts fine but a 15 year old asking you a question then your heart gets iffy! Seriously Abby how do you put up with him?' Mia asked

'I really do not know!, Now I think about it why do I put up with you?' Abby said seriously causing Mia to laugh.

'Hey! Has it turned to insult Connor day today or something?'

'Connor, it's always that day!' Mia laughed 'anyway what do you want to ask me?'

'Why is Connor ripping the A.D.D to pieces?' Abby asked

'Why would I know?, Conner's the one they told not me I'm just here to make sure he doesn't screw anything up!' Mia added brightly

'Wait, so are you telling me you don't know what I'm doing?' Connor asked

'Well Yes and No' Mia started but stopped when the doors opened with Nick and Claudia walking through.

'Connor! What the hell are you doing to the A.D.D?' Nick snapped

'What! Y..'

'I told him to do it dad!' Mia said staring at Connor and mouthing to Connor 'You promised!'

Abby who saw what Mia mouthed decided to change the subject 'You alright?' She asked Claudia

'Yeah having to memories put into you at the same time is a brilliant experience you must try it at some time Abby!, I've been better but I be alright'

Abby nodded.

'Wait a minute…, You remember Claudia now don't you?' Nick asked Connor and Abby

'Yeah' Abby answered for both herself and Connor who had got to work restoring the A.D.D. to it's original state

'Well, How come we're at the ARC? Shouldn't we be back at the Home office?' Nick said

'I can answer that!' Mia said while looking up to Lester's office she then noticed everyone staring at her 'Oh Sorry! You want me to answer it don't you?'

'It be nice, yeah!' Connor jibbed

'Funny!' Mia snapped back 'Well when mum had the little incident

'How did that happen?, How did Helen do that?' Abby asked

'We're not 100% sure Mum only remembers some details and obliviously Helen doesn't give up information without a fight but what we've got so far is…'

* * *

_**Forest of Dean**_

_Helen Cutter was hiding in the trees in the forest of Dean a younger version of her was inn front along with an younger versions of the soon to be ARC team including her ex-Husband and his soon to be spouse - well not if she had anything to do with it she was eavesdropping on their conversation:_

_**What happens if it closes while you're on the other side? Claudia asked Nick looking concerned**_

_**Erm… We wait until it reopens Nick tried to reassure her**_

_**I think we should get going Helen Cutter said trying to stop them from bonding**_

_**Don't go. Stay. I think this is a mistake. I've got a really bad feeling about this. Claudia warned Nick**_

_**It's going to be fine I'll see you soon. Nick replied**_

_Nick should have really have listened to her I bet he will really regret it in later life. Helen thought proudly_

_**Think I should make a speech? One small step for man, that sort of thing? Lester asked dryly **_

_**Maybe another time. Claudia said walking towards Nick**_

_Both Helen's felt jealously as Nick returned Claudia's kiss with passion he never showed Helen._

_As Claudia walked away Nick gazed after her then smiled and turned and walked into the anomaly._

_Helen waited she needed to pick her moment perfectly she saw Connor on the phone and Stephen talking to Abby _

_**Uh-huh? Yeah.**_

_**You're sure?**_

_**Connor?**_

_**There's no chance you could've made a mistake?**_

_**Connor, give me the phone**_

_**Okay, I understand. Thanks**_

_**The lab?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**The creature's autopsy proves beyond any doubt that it was definitely a male.**_

_**It's got to be female, it was nurturing its young**_

_**Maybe in this species, that's a job for the boys.**_

_**Better be. Because if not… It means the mothers still out there**_

_All the sudden the anomaly made a change as if something just walked/ran through it. Oh! So that's when the future Predator went into the Permian anomaly- that never really made sense before now! The future ARC team also noticed this they weren't as thick as she thought they were. _

_**What happened?**_

_**I'm not sure**_

_**Did you see something**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Is the anomaly getting weaker?**_

_**No. No change**_

_Ok spoke to soon on that one through it be harder to separate Claudia for the armed SAS men that are stalking her harder but not impossible._

'_I don't need an armed escort every step I take!, I call you if I need you!' Claudia snapped at the officer who was shadowing her._

'_Ok'_

_Claudia was shaking her head as she walk away from the team. She was walking deeper into the forest, it was like she was making it easier for Helen. _

'_Claudia'_

_She looked up_

'_Helen!, When did you come back?'_

'_I never left'_

'_I don't understand' Claudia looked very confused 'What do you mean_

'_It doesn't matter, what matter's is Nick's in trouble you need to come FAST!'_

_Claudia looked suspicious 'What's happened?' You could tell she really wanted to help Nick but something just didn't add up to her _

'_Erm…' _

* * *

'That's when we think she knocked you out' Mia concluded her story

Everyone in the room was speechless

'I really don't remember it!' Claudia whispered

'You won't yet, Not for years don't worry about it!' Mia answered simply

'I leave you alone for a couple of hours and it's all go' Sir James Lester entered the room 'Miss Cutter I presume?'

'Wow! They really weren't kidding about you were they?' Mia answered

'Pardon?'

'Sorry a thought escaped, Yes I am a 'Miss Cutter' as you put it!' Mia corrected herself

Nick had to cough to stifle a laugh. The rest of the team looked exactly the same as Nick

Lester turned to Nick and Claudia

'So unfortunately for me you were actually telling the truth Cutter' Lester said to Nick and then 'So are what are you going to be called?' He turned to Claudia

'Claudia It is my original name so… made more sense that way'

'Right, Will you still keep the PR job? You obviously have the skills'

'Oh' Claudia didn't know what to say but said yes when she saw Mia nodding so fast her head could have fallen off.

'Good, well isn't they some work you all need to do?'

'Actually James, I think it's best if Miss Brown doesn't do much work straight away, she has been through a lot' Mia asked

'Fine!' Lester said muttering to himself

'God he really never changes does he?' Mia asked the adults who were all staring at her

'What?'

'You just called Lester 'James'' Connor said

''Yeah, Its his name, I always find with Lester if you talk quite highly of him he won't do anything to you, actually in the future wee have quite a good relationship apparently it brought out his soft side when I was born and first taken to the ARC!

Nick laughed trying to think what Lester's 'soft side' is

'Anyway, Connor how far you got with your job?' Mia asked

* * *

Hours later

Mia was in her future Nursery. Her younger version of her parents were still out on their date. She picked up her MP3 and plugged it in to the laptop put webcam and on the screen was Ned Temple. He had his mother's hair and inherited his father's dress sense. Ned and Mia had been friends from the moment Ned was born according to their parents

'Hiya!' Ned said

'Hiya! To you to Ned what you doing on this network?' Mia teased

'You know… seeing if you would pop up what's it like in the past?'

'The past can be overrated! What's it like in the future?' Mia replied smiling 'Is everyone going into meltdown without me there?'

'Hell yeah!' Ned replied laughing

'Ned? Who you talking to?'

'Dad look!' Ned said

Connor came on screen.

'Hiya Uncle Con! How are you?'

'Fine!, How are you?, Everyone here is missing you so much!'

'Even the mammoth?' Mia teased

'Especially the mammoth!, Asks Abby every time she feeds him where are you?, Are you coming back soon?'

Mia laughed 'Con, you always know what to say to make me laugh'

'Thought you might be a bit homesick Hun.' Connor replied

Ned rolled his eyes at his dad. Mia really could tell why her parents call him a mini me of Connor.

'Do you know where Mum and Dad are?' Mia asked

'What want to get rid of us? Offended!' Ned put his head up

'NED!' Mia giggled

'Sorry Hun, they're not here they've gone home to put your siblings to bed'

'Oh okay then!, Tell them I called won't you?' Mia asked

'You might think I'm brave but not that stupid not to do what you ask me! It shall be done' Connor raised his eyebrows

From the house a door shut

'Oh, younger versions of parents are back gotta go! Tell everyone I love them BYE!' Mia said in a rush

She disconnected the MP3 Player and heard a bang from down stairs

'I think that's my cue to put on music which will block out outside noises' Mia thought she decided on The Saturdays first album Chasing Lights and turned it up as loud as it could go.

And again she heard a bang

'Well if I wasn't scarred for life before I am now!' She thought as If this isn't love started

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!


	9. Trouble

**Trouble**

**2 months later**

Mia woke suddenly 'Dad?, Mum?' she whispered then remembered where she was. She been in the past for around 2 months now. This was the first time when she woke and her parents didn't comfort her when she woke this was because Technically they were not here. Mia sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. Then she heard it… someone seemed to be throwing up in the bathroom. Coldness washed through her, she breathed remembering why she was doing this even though it didn't stop her from hating herself because of it.

'Claudia?, Are you alright?' Nick asked concerned for the past week he been woken up by either Claudia leaping out the bed they shared and running into the bathroom then for her to throw up or for her to already be in the bathroom throwing up.

Mia went to her door opened it to see her father outside the bathroom door concern sketched onto his face.

'Dad, she been throwing up for the past week I think she needs to see a doctor' Mia said

Nick looked at her. Then the bathroom door opened 'I'm fine Nick! I feel fine now - it's really wired that I once I throw up I feel fine'

'Amazing! God I hope if I ever chose that option in later life I don't suffer from that bad morning sickness!' Mia teased

Claudia's face fell 'Morning sickness?'

'Erm… Crubbish, shouldn't have said that' Mia whispered once she realized what she said. Then her mobile phone went off. 'Saved by the bell' She said turning her back on her future parents who were just staring at one another. She grabbed her phone and looked at caller ID it was Connor

'Hiya Connor what's up?'

* * *

Morning sickness? Claudia mind was working at 30 miles an hour. It couldn't be…

Mia came back in the room looking like a ghost.

'Mia?' Nick asked 'Who was it?'

'Connor, he says that Helen has…'

'Escaped' Claudia finished her sentence feeling dread

'Yes' Mia said staring right towards her. A look present was there which she never really had seen before

'Great!' Nick cut in 'And Mia what did you mean by morning sickness?'

'Well Mum was being sick in the morning = morning sickness!' Mia lied convincingly to Nick and Claudia 'Why does it mean something different in this time?' She asked them keeping eye contact.

'No! It doesn't!' Nick replied trying to lie as well as his future daughter but falling miserably he was sighed inwardly he knew he would be a parent he just wanted some more time with Claudia before Mia came.

'Cool!, Connor asked me to ask you to come to the ARC' Mia said

'Fine! I be back soon Nick said going into his bedroom and dressing quickly he kissed Claudia goodbye and was out the house in less then 5 minutes. Leaving Claudia and Mia looking at one another.

'You don't believe me do you?' Mia asked after he left.

'About Morning Sickness no'

Mia sighed and walked into her room looked through her bag and found the test went out into the hallway again and passed it to Claudia.

'Thanks, I just going to have a mother moment here, Why the hell do you have a Pregnancy test?' Claudia said sternly

Mia laughed 'Because you passed it me in the future before I left when no one was looking don't worry I am still a virgin- I know what's going through you mind right now and Mia walked back into her room leaving Claudia speechless before she turned to the bathroom already knowing what the test will say.

Mia was reading the first Harry Potter when Claudia came in the room. In the back of Claudia's mind she wondered where she got it from but it didn't register as much as the thing in her hand she sat down on Mia's bed.

'Mia?' She asked

'Yes' She said raising her head above the book

'Erm… when were you born?' Claudia rushed out Mia didn't here properly so she answered 'Premature'

Then Mia's phone went of again this time it was her Father

'Dad?' Mia asked

'Mia I need you at the ARC I'm sending a car around now' Nick said 'Could you pass me on to your mother please?'

'Sure!' Mia handed the phone to Claudia then went to the bathroom thankfully Claudia cleared up from her visit opened the windows and used the air freshener.

'Nick! You have to be kidding me!, Fine I go!' Claudia snapped

Mia came back to her room to see Claudia fuming

'Mum?'

'The forest of Dean's anomaly has opened again, Nick wants me down there but wants you at the ARC!'

* * *

Mia decided to skip the car offer and walk to the ARC she'd be able to get there quicker anyway by walking took her around 15 minutes to get to the Arc she sprinted to where the room where they kept the A.D.D. She pushed the doors open with a lot of force causing them to bang making Nick, Connor and Abby turn around.

'Mia?, What you doing here I thought you were keeping an eye on Claudia?' Nick asked puzzled

'You sent for me dad? Remember? You called like 20 minutes ago!' Mia replied shaking her head

'No I didn't Mia, Ask Abby or Connor my mobile is still in my office.'

'But you asked me to come here and Mum to go to the forest of Dean to check out the anomaly!'

'No I didn't Mia!, And how did you know that anomaly was open? It only opened like 2 minutes ago' Nick replied

Mia felt a cold sensation running through her body.

'What day is it today?' Mia asked willing it not to be the day she thought it was

'Friday 13th March' Abby replied 'Why?'

Mia just stood there speechless, Now they were in trouble.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Really sorry it took so long to update (I've been moving) and i'm near the e****nd of this story so was trying to start the events for when we get to the finish! (Sorry if that didn't make sense!) I have an idea for a squeal which will have Nick and Claudia's Daughter in it! (I sound so posh then- well to me anyway!) So please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if i should do the squeal! So tell me what you thought and PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Emergency

**Emergency**

'Please, Mia tell me your not superstitious!' Connor Joked

'What?, Connor what the hell are you going on about?' Mia snapped

All the team their flinched at the venom that was in that sentence that just came from Mia.

'Mia, What's wrong?' Nick asked concerned

'Mum!' Mia said getting impatient

'What do you mean, what's wrong with Claudia?' Nick asked puzzled

'Ok! Lets start with A, She's pregnant B, You or someone who sounds a hell a lot like you just called asking her to go to The Forest of Dean to check on the anomaly that had been opened but when I got here I just minutes ago missed the alarm! And C which I probably should have mentioned first YOUR EX WIFE HAS JUST ESCAPED AGAIN!' Mia shouted the last sentence of her mini speech.

'So…' Nick whispered

'In the future Helen never liked the fact that you got on with your life and left her behind- you yourself should know how she likes revenge and not only would she be getting the person you are madly in love with, she will be getting your FIRST child as well- I think we need to get to the Forest Of Dean as fast as possible!' Mia said running opening the ARC doors with the whole ARC team following her.

* * *

Claudia walked towards the anomaly remembering what happened the last time she was here she shook her head that was a memory she wanted to forget as soon as possible. It was eerie quiet just like on of the nightmares she had before she 'disappeared' she reminded herself to ask Mia if she knew what those dreams were about she wasn't getting them know. (Well sort of not)

'Hello?' Claudia said to what she was sure was no- one or so she thought

'Well hello Claudia Brown' Helen Ambrose walked out her hiding place.

Claudia gulped 'What… What are you doing here Helen?' She tried to make it sound threatening but it didn't work as her voice broke twice while saying it. 'Where is Nick?'

'I'm sorry Claudia you will never see Nick again- he will see you just you will be very bloody and very pale.' Helen threatened

Claudia shivered she had to get out of here- but she couldn't whenever she ran she usually falls over and a fall when she's pregnant? She didn't know how far way her car was and if she fell what would happen to Mia? She didn't want to do anything that would stop Mia's existence.

'What? No opinion? Well you really have changed back to Claudia haven't you?, Jenny's obviously not in you any more! Shame preferred her better probably something to do with that she didn't steal MY HUSBAND!' Helen jibbed

'You left him? Remember?' Claudia said 'And nothing seriously happened between us before you had your divorce.' Claudia said this then wished she had this fact quiet - she didn't really want to anger her maybe if she kept her talking until someone came to help her? Surely Mia had worked it out by now? And if she hadn't then God knows what she will have to do to get out of here Claudia thought.

'See that I admit was a mistake - I thought rather foolishly that he would wait for me - and he did in a way only when I first saw Nick after I was away I wasn't ready not yet anyway I saw the sign that he liked someone else but I was stupid I ignored it, and when I left you and Nick at the football pitch I had no idea… what could happen it was only when I saw him Kiss you at the hotel I knew drastic action was needed and right away!'

Claudia couldn't help it 'Then why did you save me at the hotel when those things were attacking me?'

'I … I couldn't see you die… I was going to, but believe it or not I still care about Nick who, - which I have figured out now, was falling or was in love with you it probably, most defiantly that would have taken him more then 8 years to get over you - just because he would have felt that he could have saved you. So instead of watching those creatures rip you to shreds when I saved you for that reason. I foolishly thought that if I could show Nick I still cared he would forget about you. But as we both know he didn't so I tried to wipe you out very unsuccessfully as well might I add!' Helen breathed Claudia could tell Helen had waited for a while to get all this of her chest

'So… So why did you do to make me turn into Jenny?' Claudia whispered trying desperately to keep her talking - until someone came - where were they?

'Now Claudia that is me to know and you NEVER to find out! And that goes for your darling daughter as well.' Helen said then she pulled out a gun and turned it towards Claudia who held her breath.

'Mia let slip to me her birthday so if I've done my math right - which I have it was always one of my strong subjects' A mad glint was in Helen's eye

* * *

(Mia POV)

"I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

Because I won't stop holding on"

**- Emergency by Paramore**

Why is it whenever I listen to music it always seams to fit perfectly with what happening right now? Stuck in yet another traffic jam. Dad's getting impatient shouting Connor to hack in the government to change the traffic lights - only Connor hasn't tried that. But that wasn't what was hacking him, we were so close to the Forest of Dean it was ridiculous I looked at the time I had to do something I wasn't to far away. So I undid my seat belt.

'Sorry dad but this a emergency' I muttered as an answer to 'Mia what the hell ?'

I opened the door and leg it the rest of the way with the sense of someone following me - first rule of the ARC training programme NEVER look behind you if you think someone is following you - it will only slow you down.

'Don't worry Mum I'm coming!' I muttered

* * *

'Helen, Please you don't want to do this!' Claudia said hysterically

'Your right, I don't want to shoot you' Helen said causing Claudia to visibly sigh 'I want to you to suffer so… Sorry Claudia I advise you not run or scream you only be picked off sooner.' Helen said mentally

'What?' Claudia half screamed

'Good Bye Claudia Brown'

A Future Predator crawled in through the anomaly with the brain clamp on it. Claudia froze - She knew Helen was controlling it and she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! Am really close to finishing it now! So tell me again if i should do a sequel! And if you didn't know Primeval will be pack in the UK on 28th March 2009! So not to long to wait! (And Jenny is acting a LOT like Claudia!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Choose

**Hiya All,**

**You've been really lucky this chapter because i wanted to update A.S.A.P. But i only got 1 official review back! I know at the start i might of messed something up when i deleted the old author note so i figured i will post this chapter. But unless something goes wrong with this chapter (Updating wise) I will not update until i get more than 1 review! PLEASE tell me what you thought i'm sooooooo close to finishing this story! I really want to know what you think about it to help me with the sequel (Which i will be doing- well at the moment anyway) SO PLEASE REVIEW! I want to finish this story before Primeval comes back on ITV. You know me by now- it does really help update sooner. Well that's me done with nagging you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Charlotte (RexRocks1994)**

* * *

Choose

Mia pushed herself further into the Forest Of Dean. She had a vague idea where she was heading- but when she got there? She had no idea what she was going to find she just hoped she would get there in time.

'Mia will you slow down and tell me where you are going?' Nick shouted at her but she couldn't shout back she must keep focused and try to fasten her pace but then she had an idea…

'Dad!' Mia said when she stopped abruptly making Nick run past her then back to where she was standing

'Mia? What…' Mia cut off his sentence

'Dad do you have weapons with you?'

'No, why?, What sort of weapons?' Nick asked confused

'Guns- tranquilliser, that sort of thing'

'DAMN!' I shouted but then luckily we saw Abby and Connor run towards us with weapons

'Why the hell did you do that Mia?' Connor asked passing her a gun while Abby did the same to Nick

'I figured the way both of you ran out of the car so quick, your going to need these!' Abby said as answer to the raised eyebrow she got from Nick.

'Abby!' Mia ran and hugged Abby but then abruptly stopped

'Wait… Hurry!' Mia said as she ran fast again.

'Here we go again!' Nick muttered as he followed his daughter but in the bottom of his gut he had a terrible feeling as if he would lose Claudia again.

* * *

'Helen? Why are you doing this!' Claudia screamed

'Revenge on Nick not only am I wiping out his love I'm also going to be wiping out his brat that takes in the form of Mia!' Helen said hysterically

'I thought you 'loved him?', Even if he still felt the same way about as you as you do about him I would not be setting a future predator on you!' Claudia half screamed. It made Helen think and that was all Claudia needed - she had no other choice - she ran never looking back.

'No!' Helen screamed 'after her' she said ordering the future predator who was looking on the events with interest but know it's natural instincts kicked in the kill the person who was running away from it.

The future predator straightened up and followed the retreating figure nothing would stop it.

Claudia ran as fast as she could - far away for the predator and Helen to be honest she didn't know which was worse anymore. She had the feeling she was being stalked her and the feeling as if something flew above her.

THUMP!' Something hit her stomach throwing her to the floor clutching her stomach, where she was losing a lot of blood she saw at her foot was the future predator looking straight at her. Claudia was finding it harder and harder to breath_. Please God- let it be over quick I can't stand this much pain_ Claudia thought before she screamed out clutching her stomach as if she was trying to force the blood that was seeping into her shirt back in her body.

'Does it hurt that bad?' Helen asked evily peering over her - well I'm not that cruel I give you a quick death now Claudia.

'Over my dead body Helen!' Mia screamed gun in hand with Nick, Connor and Abby behind her. All 4 shot the future predator 2 times each causing it to squeal and topple on the ground. (Helen took control of it again making it to easy to be shot)

Mia still had her gun in hand when Nick saw Claudia on the ground grasping calling his name.

'What have you done?' Nick gasped at Helen causing her to run away back to where the anomaly was.

'Oh no you don't' Mia said running after her calling behind her 'LOOK AFTER MUM!'

* * *

Nick quickly rushed towards Claudia's side. Claudia was thrashing around screaming and muttering at the same time.

'Nick?' Claudia breathed when he took her hand

'Hun, I'm here, Your going to be ok!' Nick soothed 'Can someone please get an ambulance?' He snapped at Abby and Connor who was just standing where they were when they first got there, Abby snapped out of her shocked state and called the ARC requesting an ambulance A.S.A.P.

'Nick… Ow!' Claudia started then tried again once the pain despaired a bit 'Nick I think I'm Pregnant.'

'I know sweetheart Mia told me.' Nick answered in a soothing voice 'Your going to make a brilliant mother. You know that?'

'I'm losing her… Mia, I know I am,.. Where is she?' Claudia asked when she noticed only Nick by her side

'Erm…' Nick started with Claudia's words sinking in, She has lost a lot of blood from where the baby would be growing inside her. 'Don't talk of such things' Nick said trying to take her mind of it whilst pushing her hair of her face. 'The ambulance will come so soon and everything will be fine'

'Yeah…' Claudia said closing her eyes

'No, … No Claudia look at me, You can't go to sleep yet sweetheart- look at me' Nick said in vain. She tried to stay alert but failed but not before whispering 'I love you Nick, Please stay with me'

'I love you to Claudia, more then you can ever know… please don't leave me- you can't I just got you back. Claudia?, Claudia? I will stay with you no matter what' Nick whispered to her unconscious form. He buried his forehead into her shoulder - she looked so peaceful and never looked more beautiful

Abby and Connor felt very self couscous being there - A, they didn't know Nick and Claudia had slept together meaning she was pregnant by it and B, and probably one of the most important fact they didn't know how Claudia and Nick felt about each other before now.

Then the three of them finally heard the sirens of the ambulance. After what felt like a lifetime of waiting the ARC'S medical staff arrived to the scene.

'What the hell attacked her?' One of the men asked Cutter who moved away so they can look at her but was still holding Claudia's hand.

'The future predator but Helen was with her so god knows what happened before we got there Is she going to be alright?' Cutter asked

'I don't know for the time being Cutter- you know her well- is their anything we're going to have to know before we move her?'

'She's Pregnant' Cutter whispered 'The baby… Will the baby be alright?'

The Medic looked more concerned when Nick gave him this news

'Do you know how many days/weeks/months pregnant she is?' The medic asked whist trying to stop her from bleeding.

'No… Why is that important?' Nick asked worried ' I would guess she wasn't that far into it we only found out today'

'Claudia? Can you hear me?' The medic asked but Claudia did not reply 'Professor personal question but is this child yours?'

'Yes' Nick replied not sure why this was reverent

'Professor we will do everything we can to save her and the baby but right now it doesn't look good.' The medic said gravely then continued ' The chance of Claudia surviving will increase if we just focus on saving her once we get her to the ARC'S medical centre'

'Why are you telling me this? - Please just save her.' Nick started to get annoyed

'Because I'm asking your permission to have a emergency abortion so we can just focus on saving Claudia' The medic said whilst taking her pulse

Without really thinking about it Nick said 'Do anything you must to save her, I can't have her leave me again.'

'Alright professor' The medic called over to the others 'OK EVERYONE! WE NEED TO MOVE HER NOW!'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Pain

**Really sorry for any wrong information with pregnancy and any other things I may have mislead information on. it's just so it will make sense for this chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Pain

'Nick if you keep pacing you will wear out the carpet, Claudia will be fine.' Connor said trying to calm the professor down. He had been in this state since he was asked to wait outside the ARC' s medical centre

'How do you know that Connor I mean… Oh No!' Cutter whispered

'What is it Cutter?' Abby asked

'Mia… Did I just say they could get remove Mia?' Cutter said remembering all the things his supposed to be future daughter said.

'Mia wasn't the oldest was she?' Abby asked

'Yeah remember when she said to me she could have a gun but I couldn't because her parents wouldn't let their oldest daughter go through an anomaly without proper protection?' Connor said with a hint of bitterness

'Please don't tell me with Claudia fighting for her life, you talking about why you can't have a gun Connor' Abby snapped while looking at Nick who had gone as pale as a ghost

'Oh God- I just told them to get rid of Mia - Does that mean the future will change?, That Claudia won't make this - OH GOD!' Nick whispered to himself while sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

'Nick,' Abby said walking towards him 'Why do you always think about the negative?, Claudia will be alright, you just got her back you shouldn't be allowed to lose her again!'

'How do you know I won't lose her Abby?'

'I don't know Nick, I just have this feeling' She replied

'Thanks Abby, Connor for being here with me but at the moment I just want to be alone for a bit.' Nick requested

'Ok, We be outside if you need us' Abby said staring at Connor to follow her

The door had been shut for 2 minutes when one of the ARC'S medic's came in. Nick who had been looking outside didn't notice.

'Professor?'

Nick looked up 'How is she?'

'She doing ok, She miscarried the baby when we were travelling to the ARC which will make the recovery process a bit longer but Miss Brown should be alright.'

Nick let a sigh of relief for the safety of Claudia but deep down he still wondered what would happen to Mia now.

'Does she know about the baby?' Nick asked

'No, She's still unconscious - she's alright though' The medic when he saw Nick's face.

'Can I see her?' Nick asked

'She won't know you there Professor, If I were you I would go home and get some rest it's been a long day - for all of us'

'I can't do that - alone, not yet I've been used to a full house with Claudia and … Mia. I can't face that house yet- alone, Please can I see her, Claudia?'

'Professor, I can't physically stop you from seeing her, I was just giving you some advice, Another awkward question but for the death certificate for the baby do you want me to call the baby- baby girl Cutter/Brown?'

Nick gulped as he took a deep breath 'It was a girl?, how far was Claudia with her pregnancy? '

'Around 2/3 months that's how we found about the gender, So should I put that on the certificate?'

'No could you put Mia Cutter/Brown please' Nick whispered.

'Of course Professor- I'm sorry for your lose I met Mia briefly she was defiantly a credit to you and Miss Brown I know it probably won't help you now but Claudia will be able to have children again' The medic said sympathetically ' I show you the way shall I?'

* * *

Abby and Connor were waiting outside when they saw Nick and the ARC medic coming out of the waiting room to where Claudia was. Nick mouthed to them she going to be OK, before entering the room.

'At least that's something' Abby said when the professor went into the medical wing

'Yeah, poor bloke- you would think if anyone didn't deserve bad things happening to them its him.' Connor mused

'Yeah' Abby murmured back

'Abby?' Connor said, Abby looked at him and noticed he had gone very sheepish

'What is it Connor?'

'What's happened to Claudia and Nick I just realised something' Connor said looking down onto his shoes.

'What did you realise Con?' Abby asked not sure where this was going but was Connor would look up.

'If anything happened to you or happened to me you wouldn't know how… I felt about you' Connor said out in a rush.

'What Connor?' Abby said in a quite voice

'Abby - I think, No I know I'm in love with you- I have been for a while I had so many times to say it, Hell you've given me enough times to say it what with after the Mer and everything.'

'Connor, just shut up' Abby said whilst closing the distance then she kissed Connor with a lot of passion which Connor returned - they were interrupted by Lester clearing his throat. They jumped apart like guilty teenagers.

'Well 1, I would like to say please try to be more professional about your relationship or if you can't please don't let me catch you like that again, something I regrettably do have to give to Cutter and Claudia expect the kiss in the forest of Dean they have been very professional about their dating one another.

And 2 and probably the most important, what the hell did happened in the forest of Dean today?' Lester asked, Abby was the only one who plucked up enough courage to say anything she explained all she knew to Lester.

' It's not a secret me and Cutter aren't really friendly towards one another but how many bad breaks can a guy get?' Lester mused to himself

Abby and Connor just stared at one another

'Never thought I would see the day you act symptomatic towards Cutter!' Connor joked

'I'm a father Temple, and I know Mia was supposed to be from the future and all that but In the 2 short months she was here Cutter became a father, now he will blame himself for killing his own daughter no father should go through that.' Lester replied simply

'Do we know how Claudia is?' Lester asked after 5 minutes of silence

'Nick mouthed to us before going in that she was going to be fine.' Abby replied

'Well please tell me if anything changes.' Lester said leaving Connor and Abby on their own again.

* * *

(Nick POV)

'_Helen you are going to seriously pay for this_' Nick thought when he walked into the medical room to see the women he loved hooked up to many machines (blood, Oxygen, etc) . He had to admit she didn't look as pale as she did when he first rescued her. And she did look like she was in pain and she was muttering something. Nick realised she was having one of her nightmares, they were very fortunate that she only suffered one since she moved in with him. He sat right into the chair next to her and took her hand, stroking the hair which had fallen on her face back into it's original place, this soften her facial expressions straight away and she murmured 'Nick' in her sleep, he couldn't resist it he let out a small smile

'Call me if you need me' The medic sensing he was disturbing this bitter sweet reunion

'Thank you Doctor- for everything, I owe you so much' Nick said his eyes never leaving Claudia's face.

'Your welcome professor, I was just doing my job' The medic said before leaving to go to his office on this ward.

Nick did have to be impressed with the ARC'S medical services but he supposed with the injuries which came with the job the victim couldn't really be sent to the hospital without question's being asked- well that was Jenny's idea when she supported the idea for the medical wing being put in the ARC.

Nick gazed in wonder at the women in front of him, She had already been through enough as it was, Now he inflicted this on her, why didn't they just wait? So many questions went through his head when he fully knew that at the moment it didn't really matter, all that mattered was that Claudia was going to make a full recovery from this incident.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! A huge thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter! DON'T WORRY! I'm not ending it here! You will know what happened to Mia and this story will be finished by Saturday as well! i'm thinking at least 1 more chapter and an epilogue! i really want to finish this well so please just keep reading. I apologize for any wrong info present in this chapter about miscarriage i changed the information so this story fits! Well will update A.S.A.P! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! IT REALLY DOES MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	13. Discovery

**Discovery**

24 hours later

Claudia slowly opened her eyes she noticed that she had an oxygen mask on her face and someone was holding her hand. The things that had happened to her in the Forest of Dean flooded her mind. She gasped what had happened to Mia? She looked around and saw Nick resting his head on her hospital bed it looked like he had fallen asleep. Claudia felt as if she had didn't have any troubles watching Nick sleep. Though she guessed if he stayed in this position for any longer he would get a crick in his neck. So she stroked the back of his head. Nick started to wake with the light pressure.

'Ow!' Nick said rubbing his neck

'Neck hurting you?' Claudia teased

'Yeah, but I've had worse' Nick answering Claudia then turning serious 'You alright?'

'I've been better Nick' Claudia said clutching her stomach ' We've lost… we've lost Mia haven't we?' Claudia said realising how empty her stomach felt, Nick tightened the grip on her hand.

'Yes, you miscarriage in the ambulance to here.' He said this not meeting her eyes 'You must disgusted by me'

'Why would I be Nick?' Claudia said

'Because I should have said No, we should have waited.' Nick whispered making Claudia give out a trace of a laugh

'Nick, I am not disgusted by you, I am disgusted by Helen but then I always have been, and it was as much my fault as mine I did sort of encourage you.'

'I love you so much Claudia it hurts.' Nick whispered still not looking at her

Claudia lifted his head by his chin 'Nick look at me!, I love you to and it hurts me to, and believe it or not I would not change anything if I means we can be together now'

It was to much for Nick he kissed her with so much passion, it shocked her down to her very core and the only response she could think of was kiss with equal maybe even more passion. Then Abby and Connor came in, Connor didn't know how to react so cleared his throat Claudia and Nick pulled away but still kept eye contact. Abby and Connor made their way towards them. Cutter tarred his eyes away from Claudia when she turned to look at Abby and Connor who were holding hands she muttered 'How long did that take?' so low only Nick could hear.

'How you feeling?' Abby asked

'To be totally honest Abby I've been better' Claudia answered

'You will be OK though?' Connor asked

'I assume so Connor' She answered 'I'm just in shock at the moment.'

'What happened before we got there?' Connor asked but once he did he was sure he shouldn't have had.

'Connor' Nick started to warn but Claudia interrupted him.

'No, Nick it's fine' She then went to tell them about the phone call Mia had from someone who sounded a lot like Nick, What happened at the Forest Of Dean,- Nick could tell she was missing some facts out-, and the future predator attack.

'And that's when you lot and Mia came and I sort of blacked out… What did happen to Mia?' Claudia finished

'What do you mean?' Nick soothed

'Well she was there and then she was not' Claudia said looking straight at him

'She went after Helen I was to busy making sure I wasn't going to lose you but instead…' Nick didn't finish he sentence he didn't need to.

'It alright!' Claudia said hastily 'I just wanted to Know where Mia was.'

'Well Mia is standing right in the doorway' Mia called looking like she's just been on a trip to hell and back

'I think you might of forgotten someone' Mia said to the speechless group, she pushed an unconscious Helen into the medical ward.

'How?' Nick said 'But… Claudia's just lost the baby!… How?' He muttered not believing his eyes, he stood up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'DAD!, Can't… Breathe!' Mia gasped

'Sorry!, I'm just so glad you're here, we thought we lost you!' Nick muttered walking Mia to her mother who was started to get impatient.

* * *

After what felt LIKE a million hugs Mia was finally was released it was Connor who spoke up first

'I'm sorry but how come you're here?' Connor asked

'Do you want me to go Con?' Mia teased, but felt her parents and Abby give death stares to Connor.

'NO! What I mean was your mum miscarried' He whispered the last word as if it was illegal to say.

'Your right she did and I believe Dad put on the death certificate Mia Brown/Cutter.'

'But that's you isn't it?' Claudia asked not really understanding

' No my name is real name is not Mia' Mia said

'Not following you' Nick said

'What was one of the first things did I tell you when I walked through that anomaly 3 months ago?' She asked

'Erm… Please tell Captain Becker to lower the guns?' Connor said

'Yes but I also said I couldn't tell you my real name and now you know why' She said with an small voice.

'You knew this was going to happen?' Nick said a tiny bit angry

'I'm so sorry, but you and mom in the future told me I couldn't tell you and that I had to let it happen or something could happen to our future so I… I really did want to but I wasn't going….'

'Sssssh it's alright, you were doing what you were told to do.' Claudia reassured her giving a death stare to Nick for upsetting her.

'So can you tell us our real name?' Nick asked trying to stop the death stare he was receiving

'Yes can you? But don't be to put of when Nick keeps calling you Mia' Claudia teased Nick

'Why would I do that?' Nick asked

'Remember the trouble you had when you first saw me as Jenny?' Claudia said, Nick just bowed you head, Abby noted how forced the flirty teasing seemed now when before the incident it was like it was second natural to them. Their daughter picked up on it as well and decided to cave in.

'You really want to know what my real name is?' All the adults nodded. 'Ok my name is Alice Stephanie Cutter'

'Alice?' Claudia said realising when she was younger her friends said if she had a daughter what would her name be and the answer of course was Alice.

'Yes?' Alice answered 'I believe Mum chose my first name and Dad chose my middle name' She said raising an eyebrow.

'Stephanie after Stephen?' Connor guessed

'Yeah' She answered smiling

'Erm, Alice' Abby called they noticed that she was not near Claudia's bed

'Yes Abby'

'What did you do to Helen? I mean she is properly out cold'

Alice gave a smile the ARC team had never seen before.

'Well my finger might have slipped on my tranquiliser gun, It felt bloody good only problem was I followed Helen through an near future anomaly I shot her then had no way to get her back'

'Near future?' Cutter asked

'Yeah it was quite creepy actually I saw my younger self and you, I had to duck in the trees before you noticed me!' Alice laughed

'Well if I do I make sure you I don't tell you'

'What was really wired was that after you and my younger self left I found this like mobile thingy which got the unconscious Helen back to this time it was almost like you planted it there!'

Claudia looked at Nick - that did sound like something he would do. She just rolled her eyes then the pain in her stomach returned

'OW!' Claudia breathed she tried to be district about it but with Nick so close to her it wasn't to be

'Claudia… you OK?'

'Yes, Nick never better' She wasn't lying either.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Hope you liked it! SO yes Mia has sort of gone but if you think about it was just Alice using a different name! (She will explain where she came up with using the name Mia in the epilogue!) A huge that you to the reviewers of this story i would not have got through it without you guys! I can't believe i have 1 more chapter to go and i finished my first proper story which wasn't a 1 shot! So please read the epilogue because some familiar people are coming to pick Alice up!- You really don't want to Miss it! The epilogue will be up A.S.A.P! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	14. From The Future Epilogue

**From the future? (Epilogue) **

It was about 10 days later when Claudia was finally allowed home again. Alice knew she be saying her goodbyes soon but really couldn't bring herself to do it not yet anyway, everyone was just so relieved that Claudia was going to make a full recovery and nothing had happened to Alice's existence. At around 10 pm she went into her parents bedroom to tell them… give them some warning but when she went in the bedroom both of them were fast asleep and in each other's arms. She smiled and closed the door they'll find out tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

Alice's A.D.D went off 15 minutes before the anomaly turned up, she had everything ready- she wasn't needed here any more, Helen being locked up and couldn't escape (well sort of). And to be totally honest she was missing where she came from and being able to talk to her own parents without fear of saying to much and ruin everyone's future's. She saw out the corner of her eye Connor and Abby holding hands so they were obviously getting on the right track, as some people would say her work here was done. Then the red warning lights of the ARC was activated because the A.D.D just picked up a active anomaly.

Connor sprinted towards the A.D.D, Nick and Claudia walked through the doors (Nick supporting Claudia, she was allowed to do the paper work part of her job but wasn't allowed to follow up on an anomalies until the doctors were 100 per cent sure she was strong enough to do it- in all honestly neither Nick or the doctors were to thrilled about Claudia coming back to work 11 days after the incident but Claudia insisted of coming back with arguments of ' I'll only do paperwork and there are medics right in the ARC!') . Alice just stayed where she was - they find out soon enough that once again an anomaly opened in the ARC.

Connor's shoulders slumped when he saw the co-ordinates.

'Connor what is it?' Abby said noticing her boyfriend's changed posture.

'Alice?' Connor started ' Anything you want to say to us?'

Alice kept quite noticing all eyes on her.

'What do you mean?' Claudia asked confused

'The anomaly is in the ARC and I bet it's in the same room where Alice came through'

'Yes , It is Con, I think that's my cue to leave' Alice said walking over to her 'younger' parents then embracing them - See you in a year or two okay?, Granted I won't be like this for 17 years but still!'

'I can't believe your going! I just …' Nick started

'Yes you can believe it!, You don't properly start your relationship with mum until after I leave!' Alice joked who was know hugging Abby and Connor.

'Now I have to give you an option.' Alice said

'What?' Claudia whispered

'Someone is going to be picking me up, you can come and meet them if you like but… if you don't then I guess this is good bye for the present'. Alice said

'Who?' Nick asked 'Like me or Claudia?'

'I have no idea but I'm guessing if Mum gets her way she will be there or when I get back to my time you will be sleeping on the couch.' Alice joked

'I've already seen them!' Connor bragged, causing Mia to roll her eyes

'How?' Nick asked

'Connor you can tell them what you have discovered after I'm gone' Alice answered the un-spoken question of Connor's 'That reminds me must make sure I have my Mp3 player… Yep cool! Be in big trouble if I leave that behind!, So you coming?'

Nick and Claudia look at one another then nodded together.

'Well come on then haven't got all day!'

* * *

Walking through the door Alice squealed 'MUM!, DAD!' And ran over to **her** version of her parents and was in her mother's arms in seconds. Her dad who was hugging both of them.

Lester who had been informed of Alice's going walked into the room and saw the future ARC team

'Great! There are two Nick Cutter's in one room!' He said dryly

'Don't worry Lester will be out of your hair in a moment' The older Nick informed Lester. As the older Connor and Abby was greeting Alice.

'Where's your Lester?' Nick asked noticing it was only him, Claudia, Abby and Connor and a teenage boy that he had never met before but had a strange feeling he was not his was there even though he already knew the answer.

'Lester decided to skip this mission out' The older Claudia informed Nick 'Big surprise there!' Making her husband laugh. (Future)

(Younger) Abby was looking at the teenage boy who looked a bit out his depth here.

'Abby what you looking at?' Alice said following her gazed then gasped and screamed 'NED! What are you doing here?'

'I couldn't keep him away Hun!' Older Connor joked

The two friends embraced when their mothers caught each other's eyes giving an knowing look to one another.

'Well we better be going before we leave you brother and sister for too long god knows how we convinced them not come with us, Alice' (Older) Cutter said.

'Yeah there probably giving Lester hell, right now!' (Older) Connor stated

Lester had a feeling that he would have wished he went with them in the future.

'That sounds like them alright! Is everyone OK?' Alice asked concerned

'Yes, Just fine! Been missing you of course!'' Abby said.

The younger versions of the team were just speechless they were watching their future selves and noticed many things - how they all seemed at ease with one another, and in quite a healthy state as well for the sort of work they did.

Then a noise went off Older Connor took out his A.D.D 'Oh! Anomaly just opened in our time Danny says something I wish not to repeat in front of Minors'

'Uncle Con- We have heard much worse at school!' Alice teased

'Who's Danny?' Nick asked (Younger)

'You'll meet him soon, We really have to get going you got everything?' Claudia asked Alice

'Yep!'

'Yet's go then!' Connor jibbed

And with that they walked through the anomaly with a backwards glance before it closed after them. The team just stared at one another before their A.D.D went of and they were gone to go save the world again.

* * *

**And for the last time: PLEASE REVIEW! (hehe) A HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed this story it properly would not have been finished without you guys! Sorry if you got confused both of the teams meeting i knew it confused me just to write it! I think this chapter could have been SO much better but i started to get a little bit of Writer's block today so really sorry about that! If you want me to i probably can re write it in a couple of weeks time or something - Just let me know! I will be writing a sequel but that won't be out for a bit I've came up with some one - shots ideas so look out for them! and also another story one, so give me time- the sequel will come! and if you want some background info (Sort of) for this story feel free to read In The Night! So for the last time PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
